


What caused this?

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 21, Gen, I Don't feel so well, Infection, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, The spider killed Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Triple Drabble, Whumptober, peter parker has no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Tony had no idea what happened to his boy.Though now, it's too late.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938820
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	What caused this?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Whumptober 2020, day 21, I Don't Feel So Well. 
> 
> So, the theme for this day practically Screamed IronDad and Spiderson, inspired by the fateful line from Infinity War. It was going to be longer, but I thought that the shorter it is, the more punch, y'know?
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

“Oh, Petey. You shouldn’t go to school today, you’ve got a fever.” Tony said, wiping off the thermometer that showed a bright  _ 101.2 _ on it. 

Peter groaned, and rolled over in his sweat stained pyjamas and blankets. Tony wiped some sweat off his son’s forehead. 

“But I’m gonna miss the science fair.” His son whined, which put a little smile on Tony’s face. A kid after his own heart. 

“We’ll get it recorded for you, bud,” Tony said, hoping to compromise. Peter coughed violently, and Tony got him to sit up. “Do you know what got you this sick?”

Peter sniffled, and tilted his head. “I don’t think so, we had the Oscorp field trip yesterday, and then came back to school.”

Tony sighed, and then handed a water bottle to Peter. “If you’re not better by tomorrow, then we’ll have you checked out, yeah?” Tony asked, and smiled at Peter’s nod. 

\--

Tony was concerned, because it had been a week, and Peter still wasn’t getting better. According to the doctors, it was a simple sickness without a cause. 

It wasn’t flu season. Tony  _ can’t _ think of what caused it. 

Peter barely ever left his bed and he couldn’t keep much down, except for liquids. Sure the kid was born early, but the only lasting health issue was his asthma. 

\--

It’d been a month and Peter was eventually moved into the hospital. Tony’s so  _ scared _ at this point. 

Peter is only fifteen. He hasn’t gotten through high school, hell, he hasn’t even been on a date yet. 

None of the doctors,  _ none of them _ that Tony knew, had any idea of what caused his boy to break down like this. 

\--

The headstone proves that Peter was too young. The dates say that he didn’t even make it to sixteen. 


End file.
